Love Never Dies
by RyanHBP
Summary: What would you do if you twin brother was gone? A story about George coping with Fred's Loss in the year that followed.


George woke with a start. He must have been crying in his sleep, his pillow was drenched with tears. George felt confused. Why had he been crying? But then he remembered the night's events, and began to cry again. Everywhere, people were celebrating. Voldemort had been defeted for good this time. All of the death eaters had either been killed or sent to Azkaban. But George could not celebrate. Many people had been killed on his side. There was Lupin and Tonks. George felt strange about their absence. He felt most upset when he thought of little Teddy, waiting at home for a mother that would never come. George tried to miss them, but his grief for his brother was too powerful.

George got up and dressed in silence, but he realized that he needn't have bothered, for Fleur bustled into the room, carrying a tray with toast and eggs.

"Your Muzzer told me to bring theez up to vous." Fleur said. "She vas too upset to do eet herzelf, I don't zee why, your bruzzer cauzed too much trouble anyway."

"Get out, now." George said calmly. Fleur left with out giving it a second thought. George ate his breakfast is a silent fury. His anger for Fleur was as strong as his grief for Fred. It cursed through his body like a disease. He knew immediately that he had to get rid of her.

George went downstairs. The warmth and coziness of the burrow that he'd loved for so long seemed mysteriously absent. In the chair at the corner of the sitting room sat his father polishing his glasses. George's Mother was in the kitchen, sitting at the table looking at an old photo album. Ron was sitting at his mother's side, holding her hand, Hermione holding his. Percy was sitting on the couch with Bill and Charlie, apparently catching up on the family's past two years.

"Where's Harry?" George asked his mom.

"Oh, he's still in bed, bless him." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I noticed Ginny's not here either." Hermione said.

"What are you trying to say, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Hermione said with a wink to George. It was then, in a breath of fresh air, that George remembered his girlfriend, Wilma. Wilma worked at Eylope's Owl Emporium, across the street from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George wanted nothing more then to see her again. He knew that she could help him through this time of sorrow. His wishing was replaced, however, by anger, as Fleur entered the room.

"Oh! Vy are you all just sitting around?" She asked. "Ve should be celebrating, not sitting around like a bunch ov fat lumps. Sure, Fred may have died, so you are allowed to feel sad, but that doesn't mean zat you can ruin my celebrating!"

"Well," Mrs. Weasley started, trying to fight back tears. "If you want to celebrate so much, then you can g-g-go do just that!"

"Vell maybe I vill!" Fleur cried as she stormed out of the house. Mrs. Weasley suddenly broke into tears. George couldn't take it anymore, he had to get away. He remembered Wilma again, and realized he had to see her. George said goodbye to his family, and set out for Diagon ally.

Wilma was sitting behind the counter at the Owl Emporium. She looked as pretty as ever. She had brown eyes, brown hair down to her shoulders, and a very skinny frame. George never realized how beautiful she was.

"George!" She screamed. "George you're safe!"

"Yes," George replied. "I'm safe..."

"Georgie, what happened?" Wilma asked. "There's a rumor going around that you-know-who was killed! Is it true Georgie?"

"It's all true." George said with a sigh. "Listen, something happened last night, and I don't really want to talk about it, okay?"

"Georgie, what happened?" Wilma asked. "is everyone alright?"

"Well, no..." George said, tears starting to come in his eyes. "Fred died last night."

"Oh, Georgie!" Wilma cried, and she pulled him into a loving embrace, and they were both crying, and George didn't fell as alone as he did all morning...

"Oh, I'll come back later, if this is a bad time..." it was Emily, a girl who was taking an internship at Madam Milkin's Robes for all Occasions. She left at a fast pace, and she must have overherd something, because she was crying. George remembered something, and his heart sank. Her sister was dating Fred.

"Georgie, when's the Funeral?" Wilma asked.

"We were thinking about having a memorial service on Monday for all who died in the war..." George replied, shedding a tear. And they were kissing again, and they would forever.

Monday came quicker then anyone expected. The Memorial started with the usual speech by an old wizard that George didn't know. It made him nervous to think of what he would say about Fred. But it turned out okay. George didn't hear much, but the little he did sounded right.

After the service, George found time to be alone with Wilma. It felt like a moment of happiness in a world of sorrow.

"So, now that your brother is dead," Wilma asked. "Does that mean that you get all of his gold?"

"Yes, I do," George replied. "But it's all going to the Joke Shop."

"But Georgie-Porgie," Wilma said. "I wanted to go to a special dinner tonight, and maybe a special present?"

"I'm sorry Wilma, but that money is for the Joke Shop."

"Well if you cant' treat a girl, then maybe you shouldn't have a girl at all!" and Wilma stormed out of the room, leaving George to feel alone again.


End file.
